soulcartelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabramelek
Gabramelek is the current leader of Pluto and was the one to capture Jin-woo Cha and Min-ha Oh and had them make a contract with him Appearance Gabramelek is fairly tall. He has a slick black hair with strands hanging over his forehead. He has pale skin and black eyes. He's wearing a Black cloak with golden stripes on the shoulders over his formal black costume. Personality He is shown to be a calculous, manipulative demon as it would seem he came up with a plan to destroy God. He is also a patient being who gets what he wants. He is also very cold towards others as when he kidnnaped Cha shi-huns parents Powers and Abilities Gabramelek has powers to travel through space/worlds. Having survived and completed "Hell's Pigrimage", twice in different bodies as stated by Mephistopheles, he is the strongest demon among his kind. He pocesses telekinesis ability as seen in flashback in chapter 207 as he lifted Cha Jin-woo and Oh Min-ha with ease and maintained for some time. As the leader of the Plutos, he has strong leadership that influences the entire demon race and other Plutos. He is a master strategist as evidenced in chapter 181 he sent out fake info about the Pluto's hideout, successfully tricked and trap Michael in God's Shield until chapter 197 the latter was freed by Faust and Mastema after he was defeated and forced to obey Faust for 3 years, mobilized later defeated by the protagonist Pluto Daeuroth, Trapper, Shimuc, Deresias and Infarus to stopped the angels force from interfering with his plan. Ten Commandments Within his own self created universe, Gabramelek possesses ten near-absolute powers which made him a god-like existence within that universe. First Commandment: After the destruction of the first Tower of Babel, Gabramelek learned that a powerful defensive power was necessary to protect the tower. This Commandment has the ability to create a barrier of which divides his own universe from Gods universe making invasion almost impossible. Second Commandment: Particles. This Commandment grants him the ability to produce an infinite amount of particles(Or Atoms) to expand his universe. Third Commandment: Analysis. An ability to completely analyze any being which exists in his universe to know all of the targets capabilities and special powers. Fourth Commandment: Fusion. By fusing the particles created with the second commandment, he can produce any object he wants. Even a small planet. Fifth Commandment: Duplicate. With this power, he can instantly replicate any object he desires for nearly any use. Theoretically multiplying whatever he desires infinitely. Sixth Commandment: The power to freely change the laws of physics. He used this to manipulate gravity sealing the movements of his opponents. Seventh Commandment: Removal. The black spear Longinus is created through this ability and anything it strikes will be annihilated from his own universe. Together with the Fifth Commandment, was his main offensive power that he used against God Eighth Commandment: Time Control. Strictly speaking, the power to control and manipulate the flow of time. Freely allowing him to turn back time to before any undesirable events or stop the flow of time around specific targets. One of the limitations to using this ability is that no other commandments can be used while this commandment is active. Ninth Commandment: Parallel Worlds. One world may not have been enough to contend against God and so Gabramelek succeded in creating a total of twelve parallel worlds. Tenth Commandment: Copy Ability. Simply the power to perfectly replicate any power which exists within his own universe. It's believed Gabramelek can only use this ability once since he wanted to save it only to take God's ability to create life and how he couldn't constantly use it to copy the power of Lucifer's Alter Ego, Asmodeus which Mephistopheles had used to defeat him. Image Gallery Gabramelekintroduction.jpg|Gabramelek's introduction. GabramelekmeetingwithPlutos.jpg|The Puto meeting held by Gabramelek. Gabramelekputtheplaninmotion.jpg|Gabramelek decided to put his plan into motion. GabramelekpustthroughHell.jpg|Gabramelek pushing through Hell. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Pluto Category:Deceased Characters